gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wannabe
Wannabe ist ein Song aus der siebzehnten Episode der vierten Staffel, Heimliche Laster, und wird von Brittany, Kitty, Marley, Tina und Unique gesungen. Kitty flüstert in "Fondue For Two" Brittany ihr heimliches Laster zu, weshalb die beiden am nächsten Tag von Marley, Tina und Unique deswegen angesprochen werden, weil sie als treue Fans der Show ein Recht darauf haben es zu erfahren. Während Kitty meint, dass es sie nichts angeht, verrät Brittany ihnen, dass es die Spice Girls sind. Da sie alle fünf Fans der Band sind, beschließen sie einen Song von ihnen zu performen. Im Chorraum eröffnen sie ihre Performance und sind als je eine der Spice Girls verkleidet, wobei sie die Gesten und Mimiken ihres Girls übernehmen. Die Jungs sind begeistert und bejubeln sie hinterher. Das Original stammt von den Spice Girls aus ihrem Debütalbum "Spice" aus dem Jahr 1996. Lyrics Unique: Ha ha ha ha ha! Yo, I'll tell you what I want What I really really want Marley: So tell me what you want What you really really want Unique: I'll tell you what I want What I really really want Marley: So tell me what you want What you really really want Unique (Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen): I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah Kitty: If you want my future Forget my past Tina: If you wanna get with me Better make it fast Brittany: Now don't go wasting My precious time Marley: Get your act together We could be just fine Unique: I'll tell you what I want What I really really want Kitty: So tell me what you want What you really really want Unique (Kitty mit New Directions-Mädchen): I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen (und Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen): (If you wanna be my lover) (You gotta get with my friends) (Unique: Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever Friendship never ends (If you wanna be my lover) (You have got to give) (Taking is too easy) (But that's the way it is) Kitty: Oh, whatcha you think about that Kitty mit New Directions-Mädchen: Now you know how I feel Tina: Say you can handle my love Are you for real? (New Directions-Mädchen: Are you for real?) Brittany: I won't be hasty I'll give you a try Marley: If you really bug me Then I'll say goodbye Unique: Yo, I'll tell you what I want What I really really want Marley: So tell me what you want What you really really want Unique (Marley mit New Directions-Mädchen): I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!), I wanna (Huh!) I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ah Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen (und Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen): (If you wanna be my lover) (You gotta get with my friends) (Unique: Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever Friendship never ends (If you wanna be my lover) (You have got to give) (Taking is too easy) (But that's the way it is) Unique: So! here's a story from A to Z You wanna get with me You gotta listen carefully We got Em in the place who likes it in your face You got G like MC who likes it on an Easy V doesn't come for free She's a real lady Kitty: And as for me, haha, you'll see Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen: Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen (und Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen): (If you wanna be my lover) (You gotta get with my friends) (Unique: Gotta get with my friends) Make it last forever Friendship never ends (If you wanna be my lover) (You have got to give) (Unique: You've got to give!) (Taking is too easy) (But that's the way it is)(Unique: Oooooh!) If you wanna be my lover Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen: You gotta, you gotta, You gotta, you gotta You gotta slam! Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen (Unique): Make it last forever (Oh!) Slam your body down and wind it all around Slam your body down and wind it all around (Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen: Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh! Huh!) Slam your body down and wind it all around Unique mit New Directions-Mädchen: Slam your body down and zigazig ah New Directions-Mädchen: Ah ah-ah ah-ah, ah-ah ah ah (Unique: Oh, woah, oh!) Ah ah-ah ah-ah, ah-ah ah ah (Unique Oh, woah, oh!) Brittany mit New Directions-Mädchen: If you wanna be my lover Trivia *Zwar nicht vom Gesangspart, aber vom Aussehen und Outfit ist jedes Mädchen einem Spice Girl zugeordnet: **Brittany als Sporty Spice **Kitty als Ginger Spice **Marley als Posh Spice **Tina als Scary Spice **Unique als Baby Spice **Vergleich: Mädchen - Spice Girls Fehler *Wenn man Unique "Gotta get with my friends" singen hört, sieht man sie stattdessen "Make it last forever" singen. *Bei der ersten Zeile der Gruppe "If you wanna be my lover" ist Kitty neben Brittany, aber in der nächsten Einstellung ist sie neben Unique und Marley zwischen Brittany und Tina. *Als Marley rechts reinkommt, zeigt die nächste Szene, dass sie nach links geht. *Wenn die Mädchen das Handzeichen mit Ryder machen, hebt Sam seine Hand, aber gleich in der nächsten Einstellung, ist sie unten. *Als Ryder und die Mädchen das Handzeichen machen, sieht man ihn auf und ab springen. Die Kamera zeigt die Mädchen dabei von hinten, aber Ryder sitzt. Als die Kamera wieder zu ihrem ursprünglichen Winkel wechselt, springt Ryder wieder. *Auf dem offiziellen Youtube-Kanal von GleeOnFox, wurde der Song als Wannabee betitelt. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 4 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Mädchen Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Brittany Pierce Kategorie:Solos von Marley Rose Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde